A Tail of Tales
by Saralei Nighthaven
Summary: Meet Alice. An adorable little girl with mousey brown hair and bright purple eyes. One day she meets a certain Knight, and her Tail begins. Join Alice as she gets plunged into Dangers, and watch her Tail unfold as she meets new Tests. Read she she discovers Family, and has to face the Darkness planted inside of her. Rated T just in case. Accepting OCs, see inside for more info
1. The Knight

_Friends, Foes. Life, Death. Light, Dark. Good, Evil._

_So many opposites in this confusing world._

_So many._

_Why?_

_Why must one always be defined by something? Why are we always Good or Evil? Can't we be Neutral?_

_I hate it why somebody is defined by something. It's so Cliché. _

_And it leaves no room for somebody to be their own person._

_But I'm no author. And as sure as heck, I'm no hero. I'm just a pathetic little girl, wandering aimlessly in a cold, uncaring world._

_Y'know what? That changed for me one day._

_I found Friends._

_I found Family._

_Did it last?_

_Hell no._

* * *

The town was ever so busy. It was simply bustling, filled to the brim with people. Pushing, Shoving, Yelling, Shouting.

To be honest, it was a perfectly ordinary town on market day. And towns always have crowds, that's normal. In fact most people were enjoying themselves, as they enjoy crowds.

Not one little Girl.

She had short hair, mousey brown in colour. Her eyes were a bright purple. She wore a sky-blue kimono with a white frock over it. There was a matching sky-blue bow in her short hair. She wore simple little sandals. She hated crowds, she _abhorred_ them. She was the kind of girl to take comfort and friendship with small animals, like the one she held in her arms now.

The animal in question was a small white dog/fox. It was quite cute. It had large soft purple eyes, and a bit of long fur hanging over one of it's eyes. It had a large bushy tail.

"Alice" The dog/fox murmured in a female voice. "Are you quite alright?"

"I'm fine" The girl named Alice replied. "I... Just don't like crowds Tsuki."

The dog/fox, Tsuki, nodded in sympathy. "There was no need for us to go through this village, we could of just as easily gone around it"

"But it would of taken us far longer, this is quicker" Alice pointed out. "Plus we can buy food."

"We don't need to buy food" Tsuki replied. As if on cue, Tsuki's stomach let out a loud rumble. "That's just my digestion system complaining a little, nothing to worry about" Tsuki muttered, a blush creeping up her face.

Alice giggled, but said nothing. She hugged Tsuki closer to her s she walked through the crowd, looking for somewhere to buy food.

* * *

A short while later Alice found a tavern. Apparently it was a place for wizards to eat. Alice wondered if that meant one had to be in a guild, she hoped not. Alice noticed a HUGE wagon full of luggage, and a weird decorated fang sitting next to the door.

_Weird_ Alice thought as she walked inside

She hadn't taken one step through the door when a man in a white coat and black hair bunch in a ponytail walked out, pushing Alice to the side. Tsuki let out a snarl in complaint, but the man didn't seem to notice. He kept walking on, looking as if he had urgent business to attend to.

Alice rubbed the back of her head, as she had banged it against the door, and walked into the tavern.

Behind the bar there was a man and a woman. "I told you those men were no good, look what that delinquent just did to this girl!" The woman nearly shouted. Alice quietly climbed onto a stool and waited patiently.

The man shrugged. "Well how were we supposed to know?" He replied before turning to look at tiny Alice. "Are you alright miss? That man seemed quite rough when he shoved you to the side."

Alice nodded. "Just fine" she replied, placing Tsuki on the counter.

The man smiled. "Anyway may we help you?" he asked kindly.

"May we have some food and water please?" Alice requested.

"Sorry, we're fresh out of food" The man replied. Alice's face fell. Tsuki's stomach rumbled again.

"But we can give you some water, on the house" The man decided. Alice nodded and the man walked off to get Alice some water.

"If you like, I have some food in my luggage that I can share with you" A mature voice came from next to Alice. Alice glanced at the owner of the voice in surprise. The owner of the voice was a pretty woman with long, pretty, scarlet hair. She was wearing armour, but wore a blue skirt under it. She had pretty muted purple eyes. All-in-all she was beautiful.

Tsuki regarded the woman with total mistrust, but Alice nodded gratefully.

* * *

"Wait this is yours!?" Alice exclaimed. They were outside again, and Alice had just discovered that the HUGE wagon full of luggage belonged to the armoured lady.

"Yes it is" The armoured lady replied. She pulled a small crate out of the luggage and opened it, inside wear some travelling rations. "I'm sorry, but this is all I have"

"Oh no it's really fine!" Alice exclaimed. Tsuki sniffed a ration carefully before relenting and taking a huge bite out of it.

The armoured lady smiled. "Well I'm glad your friend enjoyed it. I'm Erza Scarlet by the way" The armoured lady introduced, holding out a friendly hand.

Alice hesitated for a moment before shaking Erza's had. Alice's hand was ever so tiny. "I-I'm Alice Hookdame" Alice replied.

"And I'm Tsuki, I keep an eye on Alice and protect her" Tsuki added around a mouthful of ration.

Erza chuckled, it was not an unkind sound. "Well I'm glad for that, it's not safe for a small girl to be travelling alone" Tsuki seemed pleased with this. "By the way" Erza continued. "Why are you travelling anyway?"

"I... Umm..." Alice mumbled, not sure how to reply. "Don't... Quite have anywhere to go..."

Much to Alice's surprise, Erza smiled. "Do you use Magic then Alice?" Erza asked kindly,

Alice was slightly taken aback by this, but she nodded. "Y-Yeah I use Magic. Animal Magic"

Confusion crossed Erza's face for a moment, but it disappeared swiftly. "Then would you like to join a Wizard Guild then?" She asked, the kind smile back on her face.

Alice's eyes widened. Join a Wizard Guild? Her? "I don't know if they'll let me in..." Alice mumbled, lowering her eyes. "I mean, I really young and I don't think guilds recruit kids so..."

"That's no problem!" Erza replied. Alice's head snapped up in shock. "A lot of the current members of Fairy Tail joined when they were your age" Erza continued. "You'll be able to join"

Alice however found another issue. "F-Fairy Tail?!" she stuttered. "B-But that's like the most powerful guild! And I'm not powerful at all..."

"We don't care about power, only Family" Erza explained. "Fairy Tail is like a family. We stick together through thick and thin. We laugh together, smile together, cry together. As long as you understand that, you may join"

Alice slowly raised her large purple eyes to met Erza's. "Will you help me join?" She asked, almost shyly.

"But of course" Erza replied.

* * *

_We travelled for a few days after that. Erza was kind, ever so kind. As we travelled, she told me about Fairy Tail. To be honest it sounded like a lovely, but crazy, guild. Of course it turned out to be more crazy then I imagined, but my Tail hasn't reached that point yet._

* * *

**_A few days later_**

* * *

"Is something wrong Erza?" Erza's head snapped up in surprise before looking down at the tiny Alice, who was looking at Erza in concern.

Erza smiled at Alice. It's nothing, I just realized something" Erza's face became serious. "We must make to the guild with all haste."

Alice's head tilted to the side curiously. At this point Alice had become comfortable around Erza. "Why?" Alice asked.

Erza crossed her arms as she walked. She looked up at the sky, her eyes narrowed. "Remember the tavern I met you in? Well I just recalled something. There were a bunch of men gathered around a table, I was able to overhear what they said." Erza began.

"They mentioned something about Lullaby, and a man named Erigor. I didn't recognise his name at the time, but I remember it now. Erigor is the leader of a Dark Guild named Eisenwald" Erza continued. Alice froze at the mention of a Dark Guild.

"Eisenwald was kicked out of the wizard's league six years ago due to the fact that they kept doing illegal Assassination requests. Their leader, Erigor, is called the Reaper as he only does assassination requests."

Alice's face registered understanding. "So basically something bad might happen"

Erza nodded. "Which is why we must hurry"

"I'm just saying here and now" Tsuki broke in. "You'd better not get Alice hurt!"

"Tsuki, I'm more then capable of handling myself!" Alice protested.

Despite the gravity of the situation, Erza couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled up in her throat.

* * *

_To be honest, my life turned from weird to crazy on that day. I was about to get wrapped up in things I thought I had left behind._

_But I did it anyway. I did it for my new friends._

_Boy was I an idiot._

-Alice

* * *

**Okay okay, I know what you guys are gonna say. Yes I'm still working on ****_A Tail of Three Fairies_****, but the idea for this popped up in my head and I had to do it!**

**A Tail of Three Fairies is still my top priority. This is gonna become a side project. Unless of course this becomes more popular for some odd reason, then this might become my main project...**

***Ahem* Anyway.**

**Just shedding a bit of back-story on Alice (The OC in general, not the character in this story) Alice was the main character of the first story I ever wrote (which wasn't a fanfic) Basically the plot was utter crap, but I spent a lot of effort building the world. Anyways Alice kinda stuck with me, if I ever needed a character or OC for something, Alice was always the first on my mind. She's a flexible OC, meaning I can alter her easily to fit in any universe. While her appearance generally stays the same, her personality, age and abilities can vary. So basically I wanted to bring Alice back in my life when started writing this fic.**

**Anyways onto matters that probably interests you guys more then my history lesson.**

**So as the summary claims, I am indeed accepting OCs for this story. Why? Because I'm hitting a wall for what OCs to use, plus I want to get my readers more involved with my stories. I kinda noticed that in ****_A Tail of Three Fairies_****, I have EVERYTHING planned out, meaning I don't have much room to stuff in other peoples OCs or even ask their opinions (I'm gonna change that though, I don't like that)**

**So basically I'm accepting OCs, and everybody may submit as many as they wish. You may even specify which arc your OC appears in, as well as their relationship with Alice. Heck, if they have an interesting enough history they may even get their own OC arc! (So put in as much detail as you can, and make it interesting!) The OC sheet is on my profile**

**To be honest I don't know why I'm getting so excited for this now lol XD**

**Anyways I'll leave this uber-long Author note at this. Next I'm going to work on the next chapter of ****_A Tail of Three Fairies_****, so cya guys later :p**


	2. And So the Tail Begins

**I know, I know. I promised to write the next chapter of ****_A Tail of Three Fairies_****, I really couldn't help myself! I've been getting so many reviews and OCs and Follows for this story, it make me soo happy! I just had to write this chapter, I'm sorry for those of you that are reading my other story**

**Also I want to point out a few things. I'm not accepting any unique slayers, sorry. So no Wolf slayers or Phoenix slayers or anything crazy like that.**

**Also I REALLY should of said this last chapter. Alice is a young child, like younger then Wendy. So if you want your OC to have her as a romantic interest, they have to be 10 or younger. I'd say around 8-10ish is fine**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

* * *

Magnolia was a pretty town, Alice couldn't deny that. It wasn't as crowded as she thought it would be. There was something enchanting about all the canals running through the city, and the cheerful cries of the market. Normally Alice hated towns, but this one seemed _friendly_ to her, she didn't seem to mind it.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself" Erza said kindly, smiling down at the little Alice.

"Well this town seems... Nice" Alice replied, looking up at the cloudless blue sky. "Also I really can't wait to join Fairy Tail if they are nice as you say"

"Well I'm still worried about all this trouble they get into" Tsuki butted in. "Alice is not the sort of girl that gets into trouble, and I really don't want you getting her into such!"

"Tsuki!" Alice protested.

Erza smiled and patted Tsuki on the head. Tsuki seemed upset by this gesture. "Don't worry" Erza said simply. "We value our friends more then anything"

* * *

A short while later the three arrived at the Fairy Tail Guild. Alice's mouth hung open as she looked at it, she had to crane her neck all the ways backwards to see the top.

"It's huge!" Alice gasped.

"And shabby" Tsuki added, seemingly unimpressed.

"Tsuki!" Alice reprimanded. Tsuki merely shrugged, an odd gesture to see on a little dog-like creature.

"Alice do you mind waiting out here for a moment?" Erza asked, holding the decorated fang over her head with one hand. "I need to reprimand the guild a bit, so I think it might be best to wait until I am done before we introduce you"

Alice nodded and held Tsuki close to her. "Okay"

Erza then walked inside. Alice noticed a hush coming from inside the guild and, curious, she edged closer to the door but made sure she could not be seen while she poked her head cautiously around the door.

* * *

Erza walked into the guild and set the fang down on the ground, unaware that Alice was watching. "I've returned, is the master here?"

"So pretty..." A blond girl murmured with a slight blush

"Welcome back Erza" Another girl with white hair said. "The master is at a meeting now"

Erza nodded to whitette and turned her gaze to a guild member when he asked her a question. "E-Erza what is that?"

"A fang of a monster I slew during the job request. The locals decorated it for me, is there a problem with it?" Erza asked.

"N-No!" Came the squeaked reply.

_W-Wow they're really scared of her_ Alice thought in surprise. She watched in shock as Erza then proceeded to reprimand each of the members of the guild. Alice however was the most surprised when she turned on two boys. One had spiky pink hair and the other had messy navy hair. They were both sweating bullets and clearly afraid of Erza, although why was beyond Alice.

"H-Hey Erza, we're best buddies as usual" The boy with navy hair stuttered nervously.

"Aye!" The boy with the pink hair added.

"Natsu's turned into Happy!" The blonde exclaimed. Alice figured the boy with pink hair was Natsu

Erza nodded at the two boys. " Good. Sometimes however, friends fight, but it warms my heart to see you two getting along"

"Well I wouldn't quite say getting along" Gray murmured.

"Aye" Natsu yelped, clearly unable to say anything else. Alice noticed a small boy, seemingly her own age, rolling his eyes. The boy had cool green eyes, messy dark brown hair that was a slightly lighter brown at the tips, and lightly tanned skin. He wore a black jacket with a red tanktop underneath, jeans, and black and white sneakers. Alice also noticed an assortment of rings on the boy's fingers. Alice then begun to wonder why she took such an interest in his boy and quickly averted her gaze back to Erza.

"I've never seen Natsu act like this" The blonde murmured in surprise.

"A while ago Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and got badly beat up by her" The girl with white hair explained, drawing a picture in the air of Natsu getting beaten up.

"And she found Gray walking around naked and beat him up" A middle-aged man with purple hair continued

"And she beat up Loke for trying to hit on her" A girl with brown hair wearing nothing but a bra and trousers said.

"Well I wouldn't expect any less from him" The blonde girl muttered.

* * *

Erza turned to Natsu and navy-haired boy. "Gray, Natsu, I have a favour to ask" Erza began. Alice assumed the navy-haired boy was Gray.

Gray and Natsu separated and looked at Erza in surprise. "While on the road I heard some troubling news. Normally I'd consult the master on something like this, but as he is away I think this is a matter of uttermost urgency. I need your help, will you accompany me?" Erza continued.

Confused murmurs began to circle around the guild. Alice really began to wonder about Erza, was she really so detached that her asking for help was an odd thing?

"We leave tomorrow morning, make sure you're ready." Erza stated simply. Alice noticed the white-haired girl say something to the blonde, but Alice couldn't quite hear what

"Finally, I met somebody one the road" Erza said, to everybody's surprise, including Alice. "She wishes to join our guild, so I would like you all to give her a warm welcome." Erza gestured towards the door.

Alice gulped and quietly walked through the door. She kept her gaze lowered to the floor, but she could feel the stares that were aimed at her. Alice hated crowds.

She hated crowds that were looking at her even more.

Tsuki rolled her purple eyes and nudged Alice with a hind leg. Alice gulped and looked up from the ground. "M-My name is Alice" Alice mumbled, a small blush creeping up her small cheeks. "I-I hope you wont mind me joining your Guild..."

The white-haired girl smiled and walked towards Alice before kneeling down so she would be eye-level with the tiny girl. "Welcome" she said with a pretty smile. "My name is Mira, we'd be more then happy to have you in our Guild"

Alice glanced quizzically at Mira for a moment. Alice sensed nearly no magic in this woman. Did that mean this guild accepted people that weren't Wizards? Still there was something so soothing about Mira, Alice couldn't help but feel at ease.

"Will we get you your mark then?" Mira suggested, standing up. Alice nodded and followed Mira to the bar, where Mira took out an odd-looking stamper. "What colour would you like your mark and where?" Mira asked kindly.

Alice considered this for a few moments. "Light cyan please" the small brunette replied. "And is it okay if I have it on my left hand?"

"But of course!" Mira replied. She pressed the stamper on Alice's left hand and held it there for a few moments while it glowed. Mira then took it away when the glow stopped, and on Alice's hand there was now a Fairy Tail mark.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mira exclaimed before standing up to put the stamper away.

"Wait, what about Tsuki?" Alice asked. Mira turned around. "Oh right, sorry!" She replied, still smiling. Tsuki rolled her eyes again. "So where would you like your mark?" Mira asked Tsuki, clearly expecting Alice to reply for Tsuki.

"Light purple and on my left hind leg" Tsuki replied, much to Mira's surprise. Mira quickly composed herself and used the stamper to put the Fairy Tail mark on Tsuki. Mira then smiled kindly at Alice before walking off.

At this point the members of the Guild had stopped looking at Alice and returned to their own business. Alice then sat down on a stool on wondered what to do now. Alice had expected all sorts of test and such, joining had been much simpler then she had imagined.

"Hey" A voice came from behind her. Alice turned and saw the brown-haired boy she had saw earlier. His cool green eyes were really pretty up close.

"H-H-Hi" Alice stuttered. She honestly had no idea why she was being so nervous all of a sudden.

"Welcome to our Guild" The boy smirked. He really was only a little taller the Alice. "My name is Cody, what's yours?"

"She just said it earlier, weren't you listening?" Tsuki remarked dryly. Cody seemed to give a start upon seeing Tsuki. "Y-You have a dog?" He stuttered.

"Okay for starters I am not a dog!" Tsuki protested before Alice got to reply. "And I am not "hers", we're friends."

"I find that hard to believe, coming from a mutt like yourself" Cody retorted, seemingly pulling himself together.

Tsuki bristled. "MUTT!?" she exclaimed incredulously. "Why I should-"

"Okay that's ENOUGH!" Alice shouted suddenly, much to the surprise of both Cody and Tsuki. Cody froze, he hadn't quite expected Alice to have a temper, especially after how shy she seemed when she first came in.

"Just ignore him" A voice came from behind Alice. Alice spun around on the stool and looked at the owner of the voice. It was a girl with porcelain pale skin and icy blue eyes. She had white hair that reached down to the middle of her back. She wore a white shirt, a baby-blue skirt and grey boots. She looked to be around 17. Alice studied this snowette carefully, there was something odd about the magic she was giving off.

The snowette rolled her eyes and smiled at Alice. "My name is Noell. Welcome to the Guild, I just joined recently as well!"

"At least you're more polite then that rascal" Tsuki muttered, obviously meaning Cody, who bristled at this

"Tsuki!" Alice protested.

* * *

A few hours passed before Alice knew it. She had surprised herself, despite there being a lot of people in Fairy Tail, Alice found herself enjoying the company. Alice was a fast learner and quickly picked up the names of a lot of the members.

"So where are you staying tonight Alice?" The blonde named Lucy asked.

Alice glanced at Lucy in surprise. "I-I haven't really thought about that" Alice admitted.

"Perhaps she should rent a room from our landlady?" Noell suggested.

"Good idea!" Lucy replied.

"Landlady?" Alice asked with her head tilted to the side slightly

"Well yeah, she's renting lots of rooms for really cheap" Lucy explained. "I rented a room from her shortly after I joined, and so did Noell. We're neighbours actually!"

"The rooms only cost 70,000 a month, which is pretty cheap" Noell continued. "I'm pretty sure you could rent a room as well"

"Okay!" Alice replied cheerfully.

* * *

Well renting a room was easy, but also tiring. Very tiring. The landlady was a short tubby woman with purple hair and a weird fox scarf that seemed to be alive, Alice felt very uncomfortable around her, but it was worth it. The room was... Roomy.

No seriously, it was wide, and yet cosy. It had gentle pink and green decorations with the odd pale yellow details. There was even a kitchen and sitting area, plus a few windows to let in sunlight. A bit of investigation revealed there was even a separate bathroom.

"Well there you go" Noell said simply. "Now we're all neighbours!"

"We could have sleepovers!" Lucy squealed. "Easy there" Noell muttered, despite the grin on her own pale face

Alice like how these two treated her like an equal despite Alice being so much younger then the both of them. Tsuki seemed indifferent to it though.

"Anyways it's getting late" Lucy decided. The sun was indeed setting outside. "How about we let Alice get some sleep?" Noell nodded and the two left Alice's room after saying goodnight.

Alice sighed contently and changed into some pale blue nightclothes, made herself a warm cup of milk, and sat down on her bed to watch the sunset out of the window. Tsuki curled up next to Alice and quickly fell into a sound sleep.

Alice smiled at Tsuki, the canine seemed so innocent and sweet when sleeping, a complete opposite to when Tsuki was awake.

Alice returned her gaze to the window, replaying the events of the day in her mind. "Should I tag along with Erza and the others tomorrow?" Alice wondered out loud.

* * *

_And this was really the start of my Tail. From here on, my life would turn from crazy, to completely insane._

_I was okay with it at first. I had Tsuki by my side. I had my new friends by my side, What could go wrong?_

_I'm pretty sure anybody reading this Tail can only guess._

* * *

**So I think I'm just going to write whatever I fancy. So if I want to write for this story, I will. If I want to write for the other story, I will.**

**Anyways the OCs starred in this chapter are:**

_Noell Kindle_ **From **_PandaDerps_**, and **_Cody Ringler_**, also from **_PandaDerps_**. I simply cannot wait to use everybody's OCs! So don't worry, your OCs will appear, I'm just trying to work out when.**

**You see, most people just left it up to me when to put an OC in the story, which is a little hard on me since I put the "Arc" section into the sheet for a reason lol XD I'll work around it I guess.**

**Also I would like to give an extra big shoutout to ****_PandaDerps_****. She's really nice, and I mean really nice. Plus despite what she may claim, her stories are WAY better then mine. If you like my stories, you are going to LOVE hers! So please check her stuff out, I'm sure she'd love it!**

**Also what are your thoughts so far? Think Alice should join Natsu and the others during the Eisenwald arc?**

**Finally I totally forgot to mention this last chapter, but I REALLY don't own Fairy Tail. Do I need to put in that large disclaimer thingy, or do you think this'll do? XD**


	3. First Mission

**I'M SORRY! I was sick for a week, then I procrastinated a bit, then I had exams, then is was my Birthday on the 17th, then I got lazy again, then this chapter wouldn't upload! Please don't kill me guys... *hides***

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

A bit of annoying sunlight shone on Alice's face. She couldn't sleep with sunlight shining on her face! Normally she wouldn't mind, but this bed was just so comfortable...

Alice sat straight up. She wasn't in some inn in the middle of nowhere, she was in the room she had rented last night! Alice had joined a guild and...

Oh gosh, Erza and the others were going after Eisenwald today!

Alice jumped out of her bed and hurriedly pulled off her nightclothes. "Tsuki! Tsuki wake up!" Alice shouted as she hurriedly tried to put her kimono.

"Five more minutes..." Tsuki mumbled sleepily. "This bed is comfy..."

"We can't wait!" Alice shrieked. "We overslept!" Alice managed to get the kimono on and started to pull the frock over her head.

"Why were we getting up early?" Tsuki asked, blinking the sleep out of her purple eyes as she got up and yawned.

"Erza and the others were going to take down Eisenwald! We can't miss that, we owe Erza!" Alice ran a comb through her brown hair quickly and put in the sky-blue bow.

"Owe her what? She just showed us to the guild, full stop." Tsuki remarked. For Tsuki getting up in the morning was a lot less hassle as she didn't have any clothes to put on.

"Besides there's really no need for us to go along, especially after you just joined."

"Yeah well I still wanna help her" Alice decided firmly, tightening the straps on her sandals. Alice then did a little spin to make sure all her clothes were on securely before staring at Tsuki impatiently.

"Well before you get your tail in a twist, look at the sun" Tsuki replied, sitting back down. Alice looked at Tsuki quizzically before glancing out of the window, noting the position of the sun.

It was almost afternoon.

"You have to be kidding me..." Alice moaned, flopping back down on the overly-comfortable bed. "I slept until AFTERNOON!?"

"Well in your defence this bed is extremely comfortable" Tsuki pointed out unhelpfully. "Probably the most comfortable bed we've ever slept on. I'd say that's an excuse."

"Erza and the others are probably at Eisenwald and kicking their butts..." Alice mumbled, staring at the ceiling. It was a pretty shade of pale yellow

"And you wanted to be part of the butt-kicking?" Tsuki asked incredulously. "That's... Rather unlike you"

"Well I don't want to kick butts" Alice murmured, somehow looking at Tsuki without turning her head. "But I want to go with Erza and at least pretend to help!"

"I swear that armoured werido has become your idol ever since you met her!" Tsuki replied. If Tsuki could cross her arms, she would of.

"She's not a weirdo!" Alice protested. "Plus she's so cool... And awesome... And pretty"

"In other words, she's become your idol" Tsuki muttered. The canine sighed before nudging Alice with her nose. "Anyway we're up now. How about we go to the Guild?"

Alice nodded glumly before sitting up. There was no point in sulking really, it wouldn't fix the fact that Alice overslept.

Alice walked out of her room and paused for a moment. Perhaps Lucy and Noell were still in their room too? They might of overslept too, plus if they were still there then they could walk to the Guild together!

Alice shyly knocked on Lucy's door first. Alas there was no reply. "What are you doing Alice?" Tsuki asked curiously.

"Checking to see if Noell and Lucy are home!" Alice replied, walking to the other side of the hall and knocking on Noell's door. This time there was a sleepy, muffled reply.

"See? Noell's home" Alice whispered to herself, gleefully. This was the first time Alice called for friends. Tsuki merely rolled her eyes.

However it was not Noell that opened the door. Instead it was a... Tabby cat with wings? "Whadya want?" It demanded irritably.

"A talking cat?!" Tsuki yelped.

"A talking dog!?" The cat yelped.

"Who you calling a dog?!" Tsuki demanded

"Who you calling a cat!?" The cat demanded.

"Alright enough!" A familiar voice shouted from within Noell's room, much to Alice's relief. The voice was in fact Noell, who did not look too pleased at the racket on her doorstep. Noell was wearing a white dress, grey tights and black boots today. Her white hair was twisted into one braid that fell over her shoulder.

"Okay what is this about?" Noell demanded.

"Well I was going to the Guild b-but I thought I'd call for you!" Alice stammered, talking very fast. "But then this cat answered and Tsuki started picking a fight with him and-"

"Whoa calm down!" Noell replied. "Sure I'll come to Guild with you. Oh and the cat is Marlow."

"N-Nice to meet you Marlow..." Alice mumbled.

"Did you call for Lucy?" Noell asked, stepping out of her room and closing the door behind her.

"There was no answer" Alice replied sheepishly.

"Maybe she's already at the Guild" Noell mused out loud.

* * *

"She's gone with Erza to take on Eisenwald?" Noell exclaimed incredulously. Mirajane nodded in reply. "I told her she should go along to stop Natsu and Gray from fighting" Mira explained.

"Poor Lucy" Alice mumbled quietly. Despite only being a member of the Guild for half a day, Alice already had a fair idea of what Natsu and Gray were like. Their wild and competitive sides anyway.

"Well no point in waiting around feeling sorry for Lucy I guess" Noell decided with a sigh. Noell then turned to Alice. "What do you say Alice, wanna go on a job?"

Alice gave a start. "M-Me?" She asked, not quite believing what she was hearing. Tsuki sighed once again.

"If you two girls are going on a job, How about you let Cody tag along to protect you both?" A smug came from behind Alice. The voice was Cody. "Umm... Okay" Alice agreed hurriedly, feeling some blood rushing to her face. What was with this boy?

"Wait wait wait, We do NOT need a kid to protect us" Noell protested, somewhat put off.

"Well to be honest it's best if you both have a few experienced Guild members come along" Mira butt in. "After all it's the first time both of you are going on a job together."

Noell crossed her arms. "I can totally defend myself, thank you very much." She replied, rather stiffly.

"Actually I don't think it's a bad idea..." Alice mumbled. She blushed bright red when everybody looked at her and she quickly lowered her gaze to the ground. "I mean, we have no idea what'll happen... Right?"

"Some sense for once" Tsuki muttered.

"It's just for this once" Mira decided. The whitette then took a look around the guild. "Let's see... Oh how about Kichirou?" Mira cupped her hands around her mouth. "Kichirou! Can you come here for a moment?"

A boy that looked about 16 with brown hair that spiked back towards his crown and a messy fringe, gave a start and looked up, almost shyly. He nodded, and made his way over to where Mira was standing.

Alice sensed a strange magic pressure coming from this person, Kichirou his name was. It was different then what she sensed from Noell though.

Kichirou had a lean build, that much Alice could tell, but he also seemed slightly skinny. He wore a baggy blue jumper, black jeans and trainers. He wore a short sleeved white shirt left open over the top and a purple belt that falls off his left hip after looping around his waist twice. He also had emerald green eyes.

"Did you need something Mira?" He asked quietly, averting his gaze for some reason. Alice got the vibe that Kichirou was rather shy around people, something she could relate to.

"This is Alice and Noell" Mira introduced quickly, gesturing towards the two. "They want to go on a job together, but it's the first time for both of them. I don't quite trust Cody alone" Cody gave a small start at this. "So do you mind going along with them as well?" Mira finished, smiling at Kichirou.

Kichirou nodded once. "Okay" He replied, his gaze still fixed firmly on the ground. However he then shifted it to Alice and Noell. "Pleasure to meet you." He said, almost courteously. He extended a hand to Noell, who shook it. Kichirou then looked down at Alice, and bent down slightly to shake her tiny hand. Alice, slightly surprised at the gesture, shook Kichirou's hand unsurely. She had never really shaken somebody's hand before.

"The request board is over there, let me know if you fid something!" Mira said cheerfully, pointing towards the request board. She then walked back towards behind the bar

"Righto let's choose a job!" Cody exclaimed. Alice nodded and walked towards the request board. To be honest a lot of the jobs looked really scary...

"Hey how about this one?" Alice suggested out of the blue, pointing at a request that was slightly too high for her to reach. Noell took the request off the board read it. "Escort?" She mused out loud. "Down a route that might or might not have bandits..."

"Eh sounds simply enough, let's go!" Cody said impatiently.

* * *

**It's short and it suck I know, I'm sorry! I'll try to be better in the future, but I'm not makign promises I cant keep... Anyway the new OC starred in this chapter is **_Kichirou Tendo _**from **_Sangai-Havoc_

**I'm looking forwards to using EVERYBODY'S OCs, but I'm trying to spread them out a little.**

**Cya next time anyways guys!**


	4. Aha

**Ugh guess what? I sprained my finger during the week, boy that makes typing hard DX**

* * *

**_Chapter Four:_**

* * *

Alice sat on the bench, hugging Tsuki close to her. Alice had only been on a train a few times in her life, and the experience was always slightly unnerving. Although this time it would be Alice's first time getting on a train with _friends_, making poor Alice even more nervous.

"Calm down will you?" Tsuki demanded irritably. Alice knew the canine hated trains as well.

Nevertheless Alice released her grip a little. She looked at the others, Noell was sitting calmly on the bench next to her, Marlow hovering slightly above her head. Cody sat on the arm of the bench, his hands held behind his head in a causal manner. Kichirou stood quietly next to the bench, watching for the train. Alice wondered if any of the others hated trains as well.

"Geez what's taking the train long?" Cody demanded with a yawn, clearly impatient. Alice glanced at Cody, she had a small feeling he wouldn't mind riding trains. Her purple eyes fell to the rings on his fingers. For moment she felt it was odd for a boy to be wearing rings.

Then she recalled Loke, the Guild's playboy. She remembered somebody mentioning that he used ring magic, perhaps Cody used ring magic as well?

Alice was snapped out of her thoughts when the train rolled into the station with a loud hiss of steam. Alice felt her skin prickle at the sudden noise. That was one of the reasons she hated trains.

"Let's go aboard!" Cody announced abruptly, once again breaking Alice out of her thoughts. Alice figured she needed to think less.

* * *

"Ugh..."

Alice looked at Noell in pure astonishment. The snowette sat with her knees pulled up the her chest, her head buried in her knees. Every now and again she let out another moan.

"It seems you get motion-sickness" Tsuki remarked. Noell replied with a small, barely noticeable nod.

Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked at the others. Noell and Kichirou both sat next to each other, while Cody sat next to Alice. Marlow sat in between Kichirou and Noell, while Alice still held Tsuki firmly.

"Kill me now..." Noell groaned. Kichirou sympathetically rubbed her back.

"So what's the exact details of this job anyway?" Cody asked, looking at Alice. Alice had nearly forgotten that she had the request, although it probably made the most sense as she was the one who pointed out the job.

Alice took the request paper out of a small pocket in her frock and opened it carefully, making sure not to crinkle the paper.

"Well apparently this person has some important supplies to deliver to another town" Tsuki read out before Alice had a chance to speak. Grateful for this, Alice held the request in front of Tsuki so the canine could see it, as Alice was content to remain quiet.

"Recently the route they take has become slightly more dangerous, as bandits sometimes attack travellers" Tsuki continued. "Normally they would just risk it alone, but this time their supplies are so precious they want us to come and escort them, and fend off any bandits if we see them"

Tsuki looked at the others, her purple eyes falling on Noell for a minute. "We are all capable of combat, correct?"

Kichirou, Noell and Cody all nodded. Alice hesitated for a moment, before giving a small nod herself. To be honest that was lie, Alice couldn't fight herself.

* * *

"Wow you're just like Natsu!" Cody remarked, looking at Noell. The group were about half an hour into their journey, and already Alice longed to be out of the train and feel the solid ground under her feet.

"Now you mention it..." Kichirou murmured.

Noell raised her head slightly to look at Cody. "What do you mean?" She asked quietly. Alice wondered as well, as far as she could tell, Natsu and Noell were almost nothing alike.

Cody looked at Noell before glancing at Alice. "Natsu gets like really bad motion sickness" Cody explained. "It happens whenever he gets on a vehicle, or even something moving from what I heard"

"I can pretty much confirm that it's true" Kichirou added.

"That's weird" Alice said quietly, feeling sorry for both Noell and Natsu.

"Anyway!" Cody began abruptly. He grinned his lopsided grin at Alice, making some colour rise in her cheeks. "What kind of magic do you use Alice?" Cody asked. "I'd love to know!"

"Oh umm..." Alice looked away from Cody, her gaze falling down to Tsuki, who looked at Alice expectantly. Looking up, Alice saw both Kichirou and Noell were looking at her curiously, they most likely wanted to know as well.

"Animal magic" Alice mumbled.

Cody's head titled to the side. "What's that?" He pressed.

Alice hugged Tsuki tighter to her. She hated talking about her magic. "Magic with animals" Alice replied quietly.

Seemingly sensing Alice's discomfort, Kichirou looked at Tsuki. "If you don't mind me asking, what magic do you use Tsuki?" He inquired politely.

"Moon magic" Tsuki replied casually. "Mostly it involves moonbeams and water, as the moon controls the tide. It's usable during the day, but far more powerful at night"

Marlow snorted. "I hardly imagine a mutt like you can hold her own in battle"

"And do you even use any magic, cat?" Tsuki snarled.

"Yes actually" Marlos replied loftily. A low growl emanated in Tsuki's throat. Alice sense this, and changed the subject.

"So what magic do you use Cody?" Alice asked the brown-haired boy, bringing herself to look into his green eyes.

Cody held up one fist with a grin. Alice noted that Cody seemed to like to grin a lot. "Ring magic"

Alice was right. She turned to Kichirou, about to inquire about his magic when the train came to a sudden halt.

They had arrived.

* * *

The station was small and somewhat cosy. The ground was made from, marble bricks, but the walls were fashioned from strong wood. Alice stepped out of the train, her sandals making a small _clop_ when they touched the floor. Cody, Kichirou and Noell came soon after, Noell seemingly have recovered the moment the train stopped.

"So where do we go now Alice?" Cody asked casually, once again holding his hands behind his head in a casual manner.

"Umm..." Alice took out the request again and looked at it. "Our client is supposed to meet us here actually!"

Hearing this, the group looked round for their client. Eventually they found him, a small man, only a head taller then Alice. His head was completely bald, minus a huge black moustache that curled at the ends. He wore big sunglasses that hid his eyes, and an ordinary brown business suit.

"Aha" He said when the group approached. "Aha"

"What are you Ahaing about?" Marlow demanded irritably.

"Aha" The man said again. "You must be the wizards that accepted my job, Aha?"

Alice nodded slowly. There was something about this man that put her off, something about his aura.

"Aha! You may call me Frisc, Aha" The man said. "Now shall we get going? Aha"

The group all looked at each other in astonishment. _This_ was not what they expected from their client, the "Aha" thing was offsetting.

* * *

"This is my caravan, Aha"

The caravan in question was a small caravan, an old-style one with a canvas roofing, hiding the contents inside. It was pulled by a single purple boar (**or whatever those things are called**)

Alice froze when she got near the Caravan. There was a strange magical energy coming from it, something that felt just so mysterious. It almost seemed familiar.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Tsuki asked, snapping Alice out of her thoughts.

Alice nodded. "Just distracted"

"Aha! Shall we get going?" Frisc suggested, hopping on top of the caravan and taking the reins. With a quick _snap_, the boar started to walk. The group silently followed looking about themselves for danger.

* * *

_An hour or so later_

* * *

"My feet hurt" Cody moaned. Alice made a small groan of her own. While she was used to walking, her feet ached too.

Noell looked at the two children before glancing at their client. "Perhaps we should let them ride inside?" She suggested

"No!" Frisc snapped. "Nobody goes inside, and nobody sees what's inside, Aha"

"Wonder what's so important" Alice grumbled quietly. Tsuki shot Alice with a worried look, it was unlike Alice to seem so foul.

A few more minutes passed in silence, the only sounds to be heard was the caravan and the footsteps of the group. It was very quiet.

"WATCH OUT!" Kichirou shouted out of the blue, leaping toward Alice and pushing her to the group. Alice fell with a startled yelp, and quickly saw why Kichirou had pushed her. There was a small knife embedded deep in the group, inches from where she had been.

Aware that danger was near, the group quickly lowered into battle stances, glancing in all directions around them...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! MWHAHAHA- *Cough hack cough***

**I need to stop doing evil laughter...**

**Anyway two quick things. First: ****_A Tail of Tales_**** will update every one-two weeks, mainly due to school and pure laziness. Sorry about that.**

**So Second: To make up for this I'm starting a Q&amp;A. Basically you ask a question in your review, and I answer it in the author notes at the start of the next chapter.**

**A few conditions though. First off, there must be more in your review then just a question. even something as small as "Good/Bad chapter" will do, but no question-only reviews.**

**The questions are being asked of Alice, and as such she'll answer them herself in the author notes. Of course being the small little mouse she is, I can't guarantee that she'll give you a proper answer.**

**Finally I wont answer and plot relevant- questions.**

**Anyways this is just to add a little more interest to the story, and help you, my dearest readers, learn a little more about Alice. Until next time!**


	5. Anouncement

So I haven't written in like... What is it now? Months?

Well here's the truth guys. I love Alice, adore the little thing really, But a month or two ago I got this program that lets me make my own manga and well... I've been busy with that.

So basically I've been making my own stories. I'm starting to lose interest in writing fanfiction, I'm having more fun with creating my own world and stories. I'm actually currently making a comedy manga with myself as a character XD

So that's where I've been. I've put a link up on my profile to my DA page if you guys are curious. I may update this story every now and again in the future, but for now that's where I am.

Really sorry about this guys, I love you all!


End file.
